


Loveable Prick

by Idiotictoast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotictoast/pseuds/Idiotictoast
Summary: Keith and Shiro were brothers but lived with the other parent and went to different schools. One day, their dad messes up badly and Keith needs to live with Shiro and his mother.. and transfer schools. A lot changed for Shiro and his friends that year.... especially for Lance and Keith.





	Loveable Prick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fic.... let's see how this goes.

Keith and Shiro were really close brothers. Shiro was 18, and had a scholarship for college after he graduated. Keith though, he was just an edgy 17 year old with good grades and a dark wardrobe. Their parents may have separated and took a kid each, but the two were still so close it was almost refreshing. They always talked over Skype and were sure to always visit on weekends when possible... it was like they were never separated. 

It was the second to last month of summer before Shiro's senior year and Keith's junior hear started. It was a normal Friday night for Shiro and his friends... not so much for Keith and his father. That night his father was on a drug rampage after losing his job, someone stealing his car and his current girlfriend cheating and using him. The man was usually so nice... not so much when he was drunk. He was breaking things and throwing things around the small apartment they lived in, while Keith was hidden in his room debating whether or not to tell his brother. That's when one last thing hit the floor and the place beyond Keith's room was silent.

Keith hesitantly grabbed his doorknob, his hands and body shaking violently. Once the courage to open his door came to him, he slowly made his way to the living room of the appartment. Once he entered the room, He stopped dead in his tracks. There his dad laid, on the ground, impailed by all the glass from the countless beer bottles that were broken around the room. Keith stood there in horror, shaking more now. Luckily he was fully dressed and had shoes on in case he had to bail on his drunk father. Keith started to cry, calling his father's name over and over again, never getting a response. He fumbled trying to grab his phone and called the police, when they arrived with the ambulance Keith was asked numerous questions and his mother was called to be informed of the situation. He stood in the middle of the living room, where police were looking around and trying to talk to him. He soon found out later his father died of alcohol poisoning.

Shiro on the other hand was laughing and having as blast with his friends at a sleepover, not knowing of the situation. He soon then got a phone call from his mother explaining everything. He sat there in the circle with his group of friends, with pure terror plastered to his face. One of his friends spoke up, it was Lance. "Hey Shiro.... is everything okay..?" A tear rolled down the boys face and he ended the call. "I... I have to go... I'm sorry." He quickly stood up, grabbing his things and running outside towards his car. When he got in he shoved the keys into the ignition and drove like a mad man to go get his brother.

When he finally arrived on the other side of the town. Shiro parked his car outside of the apartment and jumped out the car. He ran up to the floor where his brother was, still being asked questions and only giving short answers. Once Shiro arrived he rushed to his brother's side and hugged him tightly, causing the younger boy to sob into his older brother's arms. After a few minutes of Keith sobbing, Shiro pulled away from the hug and looked at Keith, "..It's... gonna be okay... we're going to be together again.. like old times.. just without him... we'll manage buddy, I promise." You could hear the pain in Shrio's voice. Keith could only manage to nod in response. "...Come on bro...let's go get your stuff and get back to mom's." Keith and Shiro stood up, going to Keith's room to pack his things. 

Once they finished packing and where on their way back to their mother's house, Shiro broke their tense silence. "..Look on the bright side, please... I- I hate seeing you upset.." Keith looked over to his brother and nodded. "I'll... try. For you... I promise." Shiro let a small smile form onto his lips. They may have lost someone special to them.. but at least they'll be able to catch up on so much of their lives that they missed together.

It was now a few days left before school. The two brothers and their mother were doing much better since that night. Keith was going to go to Shiro's school that year and that's pretty exciting... to their mother at least. Shiro was texting a groupchat with his friends in it. 

_Lance: hey guys!! Who's ready to start the school year?? Not me. Because I hate school. Like seriously... wtf_

_Shiro: dude calm down. And also.. would you mind watching my brother for me? You two pretty much have the same classes. The only classes you don't have with him are his electives... Hunk can help though... right?_

_Hunk: of course I can! We just have to worry about Lance to remembering to do his job._

_Lance: yeah yeah.. I'll watch the kid... say, what does he look like anyway?_

Shiro looked up from his phone and looked at Keith, who was sitting on the other side of the couch. Keith was watching some random show on Netflix. "Hey Keith!" Keith looked over at his brother with a confused look on his face, it was pure. And Shiro captured it. "Thanks!" Shiro smiled innocently at his brother, which earned an eyeroll from the younger sibling. 

_Shiro: there he is!_

_Lance: ....The mullet is such a turn off_

_Shiro: Lance. back off._

_Lance: I'M ONLY JOKING._

_Pidge: let's hope so..._

_Lance: YOU GREMLIN OF A FRESHMAN. HOW DARE YOU LURK._

_Pidge: whoops???_

Shiro was laughing to himself, his friends were too much sometimes. Keith was staring at him like he was crazy. "...were you always like this when we weren't talking over Skype?" Shiro looked up at his brother and nodded. "Of course! What? Jealous because you don't have any friends~?" Keith glared at the other boy and kicked him. "Shut up." Shiro only furrowed his eyebrows at the edgy teen and kicked him back. Pretty soon they were going at it. A full on tussle. Their mom had to come in and break them up because she was afraid of them breaking anything. This wasn't so bad after all.... for now at least.


End file.
